The Doctor And The Twins
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got another review, so I'm doing this yet again. On hiatus until further notice.


**I have another story for you all. Now, this is my first Vocaloid story ever. So be nice. Enjoy chapter 1!**

"Have a good day, Ms. Cox." said a nurse. Ashley Cox was a 22-year-old doctor at the hospital.

"Thank you. Drive safely." said Ashley.

"Be careful. Weather says there's going to be a big blizzard." said another nurse.

"I'll be careful." said Ashley. She walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Ashley walked on the sidewalk as the snow falls heavily from the sky. She tried to keep herself warm until she got home. "Stop, thief!" said a voice. Ashley looked up and saw somebody running after a person with a dark cloak. The figure had a big bag in his hand. Ashley saw that the man had stopped running to catch his breath.<p>

"Dr. Cox! Thank goodness you're here. That thief took off with my groceries." said the man.

"I can see that."

"Can you help me catch him?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do anyway. Where's your car, Dr. Smith?" asked Ashley.

"It broke down a while ago. So I had to chase the crook on foot." said Dr. Smith.

"Okay. The thief went that way." said Ashley as she pointed left. The 2 doctors ran to catch up with the thief.

* * *

><p>"Man, running can get so tiring. I think I'm going to call it a night. You keep looking, and text me when that thief is behind bars." said Dr. Smith.<p>

"Okay. Have a good night." said Ashley. She then took out her flashlight and searched in a nearby alley. She saw the figure in the cloak looking over the things he stole.

"Hey, you should know that stealing is wrong around here. So, are you going to come quietly or should I use force?" said Ashley. The figure didn't answer.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you." said Ashley. She then took off the hood of the cloak. Ashley gasped. Standing in front of her was a child. A girl that looked about 14 years old. She had really short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. On top of her head was a large white bow.

"Are you here to turn me in, Miss?" asked the girl.

"Well, that's what I was planning on doing. But seeing that you're just a teenager, I won't turn you in to the police." said Ashley.

"But I did something wrong. I stole from that man a few blocks away." said the girl.

"And I'm sure he'll understand the situation. Speaking of which, I better text him." Ashley texted Dr. Smith on her cell phone saying that the theft was just a huge misunderstanding.

"So, where are your parents, little girl? We should probably look for them." said Ashley.

"My parents are dead." said the girl.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you have any other family members that are alive?"

"All I have is my brother."

"Well, we should probably get you home. I'm sure he's probably worried about you." said Ashley. She held out her hand to the girl.

"Are you a doctor?" asked the girl as she took Ashley's hand.

"I am. My name is Ashley Cox."

"I'm Rin Kagamine."

"Nice to meet you, Rin. Now let's get you home."

* * *

><p>"Well, this is where I live." said Rin. Ashley saw an average-sized house made of brick. The house was yellow in color. The girls went inside.<p>

"I should go upstairs and check on something. Feel free to look around." said Rin as she went upstairs. Ashley looked around the house. There was a living room, a small kitchen, and a dining room. Rin came back down the stairs.

"What did you have to check on?" asked Ashley.

"My brother." said Rin.

"Oh alright. So, tell me, Rin. Why did you have to steal so much food?" asked Ashley.

"If only you would understand. As I told you before, my parents are dead. My brother and I, we have to watch out for ourselves now. But right now, I have to watch out for him."

"Why is that?"

"He's... hey, can you help put some stuff away?" asked Rin, trying to change the subject.

"Nice try, Rin. Tell me what's wrong." said Ashley.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. You're a brilliant thief, but a bad liar." Rin sighed.

"Alright. I'll tell you. My brother is very sick."

"Is it serious?" Rin nodded.

"He's been sick for months now. And since we're broke and have no insurance, I have to do all of the shopping by stealing things like food, clothes, and other stuff. I do it all for him."

"Rin, is it okay if I went to see your brother?"

"I don't see why not. I'll be down here to try to get supper on the table. Call me whenever something happens. My brother's room is the second one. Look for a closed door. You can't miss it." said Rin. Ashley nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Ashley saw a closed door in front of her. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. She closed the door behind her. She saw a really dark room with a single bed, a desk with a laptop computer, a closet full of clothes, and a bedside table with some water and a lamp sitting on it. She also saw a chair beside the bed. She decided to sit in the chair. She then saw the full moon come out from the window. She then saw the moonlight reflect on the bed. Ashley saw a boy about Rin's age with blonde hair sleeping in the bed. The boy was lying on his back so the moonlight from the window was shining on his really pale face. Ashley softly removed some bangs from the boy's face. She saw the boy stir and open his eyes only halfway. Ashley can tell that he had blue eyes, the same shade of blue that were on Rin's eyes.<p>

"Is that you, Rin?" asked the boy hoarsely.

"Ssh. Don't try to speak. I'm not Rin. I'm actually a friend of hers. I'm Ashley Cox." said Ashley. She felt the boy's forehead. She saw that he was really burning up.

_"I should tell Rin about his fever. But I should also try to help this poor boy. What should I do?"_ Ashley thought. Ashley saw a bowl of water with a rag in it. She dipped the rag in the water and wringed it out. She placed the rag on the boy's forehead. "How does that feel?" The boy weakly smiled at her.

"That should lower down your fever. Now, I should check on your sister." said Ashley. Ashley went up to leave, only to see the boy had fallen asleep again. Ashley smiled and opened the door. She closed the door behind her and went back downstairs.


End file.
